Marry me
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: ¿Sakura Haruno aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? –Solo en ese momento ella se dio el lujo de observarlo. Y Sasuke evitó su mirada, a él también le estaba doliendo demasiado.– Acepto.– Dijo.


**Marry me.**

El sonar del piano, suave y acompasado; igual que sus pasos. Pero a diferencia de la dulce melodía de ese instrumento, aquellos pasos eran titubeantes, notablemente cortos, como si no quisiera llegar hasta estos escalones inmaculadamente blancos en los que estoy esperando. Sus pasos eran cortos como si se estuviera pensando en una forma de escapar; de dar la vuelta y al contrario de las cortas y lentas pisadas que esta dando, salir corriendo en grandes zancadas y huir de aquí.

Oigo las campanas de la iglesia, yo estoy vistiendo una camisa azul como el cielo, parado en la línea mientras avientan confeti, ella sigue su lento caminar, la veo; es la chica de mis sueños, esta brillando como el Sol a su lado.

Pero ella sigue caminando despacio, con cada centímetro se acorta el camino, y con ello aumenta el temblor de su cuerpo.

Miró a los invitados, todos sentados en el lugar debido. Mi padre sonríe felizmente, mi madre llora, pero sé que es por alegría, mi hermana sonríe ligeramente; ella no esta muy convencida de mi decisión.

Mi mirada se dirige hacia él, mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano, la persona con la que puedo confiar ciegamente y viceversa; aunque ahora yo siento que lo estoy traicionando no puedo echarme para atrás. Él la ama, al igual que yo. Ella me quiere pero a él lo ama. Y yo soy el malo de la historia por separarlos.

No quiere casarse conmigo, tal vez si yo fuera un chico aun más rico… como él.

No quiere casarse conmigo, tal vez si yo fuera aun más guapo… como él.

No quiere casarse conmigo, tal vez si yo fuera un tipo aun más alto… como él.

No se caso con él; tal vez en la próxima vida.

Por fin llega a mi lado, su padre me da su mano, me dedica una sonrisa sincera, pero un poco triste porque su hija no me ama. Yo no le tomo importancia. La sujeto fuertemente, deseando que pueda sentir toda mi felicidad y al mismo tiempo toda mi frustración.

Y para mi sorpresa ella se da cuenta. Me devuelve el apretón y me dedica una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto amo. Al igual que él.

Ambos prestamos atención a las palabras del padre, y yo me doy cuenta de que a cada palabra del sacerdote el apretón de su mano va disminuyendo.

De nuevo no le tomo importancia, mejor la observo mas detalladamente. Es tan hermosa, sus largos cabellos rosas peinados perfectamente un ligeros chinos, formando una cascada de ondas, no esta muy maquillada, nunca le hizo falta, natural se ve preciosa, lo único que logro distinguir es una pequeña capa de rimen en sus ojos, eso hace resaltar aun mas el precioso color jade de su mirada.

Dejo de mirarla para ver a mi mejor amigo, sentado en la primera fila, aun lado de mi hermana, la mejor amiga de mi prometida; se ve tranquilo, sin expresión en su rostro. Lo recorro un poco, se ve muy bien en su traje siempre negro, siempre con una camisa blanca, verde o rosa. Y hoy traía una rosa, tal vez por ser la única que tenia limpia o tal vez pensando que ese color describía perfectamente a su amada y por eso la portaba. Volví a mirar discretamente a mi hermana, al igual que antes no esta de acuerdo con todo esto, ella sabe que mi amigo y la mujer que tengo cogida de la mano, se aman.

Bajo la mirada por eso, no me es muy gratificante el pensar que lo estoy traicionando y aun así él esta a mi lado, apoyándome, dejando a su amor en mis manos.

Él siempre fue un ídolo en la escuela, me regalo una fotocopia de su fotografía al graduarse, era un año mayor que yo, pero aun así fuimos siempre unidos.

Sigo parado en la línea mientras mis primitas avientan felices el confeti, sin preocuparse por los problemas de los adultos, y eso hasta cierto punto, me daba envidia.

Ella no despega su vista del padre, evitando por todos los medios ver a mi amigo. Es la chica de mis sueños que sonríe ligeramente, y es que brilla como el Sol en su vestido de novia.

De verdad estoy frustrado. Es que…

No quiere casarse conmigo, tal vez si yo fuera un chico aun más rico… como él.

No quiere casarse conmigo, tal vez si yo fuera aun más guapo… como él.

No quiere casarse conmigo, tal vez si yo fuera un tipo aun más alto… como él.

No se caso con él; tal vez en la próxima vida.

Miro de nuevo a mi mejor amigo, Sasuke… siento que te traiciono. Miro hacia mí, ya casi, mujer. Sakura… siento que te hago infeliz con esta decisión.

Tal vez… ella no me recuerde.

Tal vez… ella no sabe como me siento.

Tal vez… ella ni siquiera recuerda mi apellido.

¿Sakura Haruno aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? – Solo en ese momento ella se dio el lujo de observarlo. Y Sasuke evitó su mirada, a él también le estaba doliendo demasiado. – Acepto. – Escuché su voz titubear un poco, y Sasuke cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Los dos están sufriendo por mi culpa. Tal vez si yo dijera que no, ellos podrían ser felices junt…

¿Naruto Uzumaki aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? – Una ultima mirada a mi hermano del alma, tenia la vista perdida entre un punto medio del suelo. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero después de unos instantes levantó la vista, sus negros ojos mostraban desesperación, tal vez por querer salir corriendo o tal vez por ver a la mujer que ama casándose con otro. Pero para mi sorpresa, él me sonrió, me sonrió como siempre lo hace, de esa forma prepotente pero llena de fuerza para mí. Sasuke quería que yo fuera fuerte, pero me costaba serlo cuando él se esta desmoronando literalmente en esa banca de la iglesia. Solo puedo pedirle perdón con mi azul mirada. – _Sakura. – _Pensé inconsciente, la miré; me observa esperando mi respuesta, es cierto, aun no digo nada. Pero quiero que el mundo se congele por unos segundos. Ella es tan hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro: cariñosa, divertida, inteligente y una gran amiga y mujer. No puedo Sasuke, no puedo; quiero hacerlo, quiero decir NO, pero mi cuerpo y corazón se rehúsan, se que esta mal Sasuke, de verdad lo se, pero la amo Sasuke, tanto a mas que tu a ella, se que Sakura te ama, se que se aman, pero por una vez en mi vida quiero ser egoísta. Quiero que sea mía, me conformo con tenerla a mi lado, aunque se que contigo esta en mente y alma, se que siempre te amará, pero quiero intentar que ella me ame, seré egoísta por una vez en mi vida Sasuke, mi amigo, mi… hermano. – Acepto. – Digo lo mas seguro posible. Sasuke sonríe aun mas, sabiendo que esto pasaría y Sakura… ella solo agacha un poco la cabeza, rendida.

Bien, si alguien esta en contra de que estas dos almas se unan, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre. – Esa es tu decisión Sasuke, tú decides. Peleas por ella conmigo, o la dejas libre para siempre, con alguien a quien no ama, deseando tu ser el que este en mi lugar. Despertar abrazado todas las mañanas a ella Sasuke, tú deseas eso, tenerla para ti y solo para ti, así que decide, peleas o te rindes.

Todos en la iglesia incluyéndome y también a Sakura, dirigen su mirada hacia Sasuke, todos saben que se aman y que yo soy el maldito ogro que los separa. Vamos Sasuke, si realmente la quieres, lucha; si dices que tu tienes un impedimento yo me haré a un lado, los dejaré ser felices, tan solo habla Sasuke, no dejes que tu maldito orgullo y amor de hermanos hacia mi te impida ser feliz. Se egoísta Sasuke, siempre lo has sido, abre tu maldita boca y di una simple oración, 'Yo me opongo' ¿Qué tan difícil es decirla? Di que la amas, di que ella te ama con todo su corazón, di que me busque a otra mujer, por que Sakura ya tiene dueño, y ese eres tú. Siento que mi rostro se desfigura por el enojo, no seas cobarde Sasuke, por dios no seas cobarde. Sorprendido siento como algo húmedo recorre mi mejilla, es una lagrima, la quito rápidamente, no quiero que nadie la vea, vamos Sasuke te estoy permitiendo hablar cuando yo siempre he sido el parlanchín, el hiperactivo Uzuratonkachi de siempre. - ¡HABLA SASUKE! – Estoy sorprendido, mi cuerpo habló solo, había creído que lo pensé, pero al parecer lo grite y ahora todos nos ven expectantes, Sakura aprieta mi mano fuertemente, y yo lo ignoro, estoy más concentrado en escuchar a mi mejor amigo hablar.

Yo… - Por fin hablas teme, sonrió ligeramente por esto, por un momento creí que no dirías nada. – Me retiro. – Y sorprendiendo a todos, incluyéndome a mí, te levantaste y comienzas a caminar a la salida de la iglesia. Aprieto mis puños por eso, estoy enojado, más que enojado, Sakura tiene la cabeza gacha y sé perfectamente que esta llorando. No la hagas llorar teme, ella te ama, no la hagas sufrir, lucha teme, lucha por favor. Si atraviesas esa puerta le pondrás fin a todo. Te lo advierto, si cruzas esa puerta ya no habrá marcha atrás, ya no podrás venir después a reclamarla como tuya, ya no podrás. Si la dejas conmigo, si esa es tu decisión ya no podrás volver el tiempo atrás. Te lo advierto Sasuke Uchiha si dejas esto así como esta, ya no podrás lamentarte después.

Para mi alegría a medio camino te detuviste, aun nos das la espalda a Sakura y a mí, y ella ilusionada levanta el rostro. Tu lentamente giras tu cabeza por sobre tu hombro. – Felicidades. – No te lo puedo creer Sasuke, eres el idiota más grande del mundo. ¿La dejaras? ¿Es enserio? ¡LA AMAS! ¡HAZ ALGO! ¡No digas 'felicidades' si no lo sientes! ¡No digas 'felicidades' cuando te encantaría que yo fuera el que pronunciara esa palabra! ¡Cuando te encantaría que ésta fuera tu boda, con ella, con la mujer que amas, y yo, yo decirte ese 'felicidades' pero sinceramente!

Y de nuevo sorprendiéndome, la miras a ella. Si Sasuke mírala, date cuenta que es tuya, tu mujer, tu amiga, tu amante, el amor de tu vida, date cuenta y retráctate ahora que puedes. Mírala como se desmorona, como llora por que tu la salves, como sufre por tus palabras y acciones, demuéstrale que no eres tan idiota Sasuke, corre hacia ella, abrázala y bésala como siempre haz querido y como nunca tuviste el valor de hacer. Bésala como si no hubiera mañana, sin importar que yo los este viendo, sin importar que yo quede como el cornudo, que no te importe mi corazón Sasuke, solo preocúpate por el tuyo. Preocúpate por Sakura, ella tiene tu corazón Sasuke, ¿Por qué demonios no te des cuenta? Te estoy dejando el camino libre ¿y tú haces esta estupidez?

No Sasuke no lo hagas, no dejes de mirarla, no dejes que ella se desmorone, no le rompas el corazón Sasuke. No camines de nuevo hacia la salida, no camines hacia adelante por que atrás estas dejando tu vida, tu mundo, la estas dejando a ella.

Sasuke-kun. – Oye como te esta llamando Sasuke, oye como, aunque susurre tu nombre espera que tu la oigas y cambies de opinión, te lo esta implorando Sasuke, ¿Es que eres sordo o qué? Por el amor de dios, recapacita, ya solo te faltan tres pasos para salir de la iglesia Sasuke. Tres pasos y todo se acaba, ¿Por qué no quieres ser egoísta? ¿Por mi? Te estoy dando el lujo de quitármela y a ti no te importa. ¿No la amas? Que tonto soy, por supuesto que si, la amas tanto que prefieres dejármela y que yo la haga feliz. ¿Qué no entiendes que esa felicidad para ella, eres solo tu? A ella no le importaría que fueras pobre, aunque seas millonario como ahora, no lo importaría que fueras horrendo, para ella eres hermoso por dentro, no le importaría que midieras uno cuarenta, cuando en realidad casi llegas a los dos metros de altura Sasuke.

Estas en el ultimo paso y titubeas, vamos Sasuke, solo tienes que dar media vuelta y correr todo lo que ya caminaste, venir por ella y escaparse juntos. Pero no lo harás ¿verdad? Eres demasiado cobarde. Ella sigue llorando Sasuke, sufre por ti, y yo se que tu estas en tu limite, se que estas llorando Sasuke, se que estas temblando por aguantar tu impotencia y tristeza, pero todo eso tiene remedio ¿Sabes? Solo media vuelta, decirle que la amas, decirme que no puedo casarme con ella por que es tuya, y decirle a todo el mundo que eres egoísta, que no te importa lo que yo sienta, que no te importa que mi corazón se este rompiendo en pedazos. Pero vamos Sasuke, ya me canse de estarte diciendo lo que tienes que hacer. Esta es tu última oportunidad.

Sasuke-kun. – Se esta ahogando teme, ¿No lo ves? Ella también quiere ser egoísta, pero no tiene la fuerza, tú si, tú puedes ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo por ella, transmítele fuerza Sasuke, responde a su llamado. Mira como esta echando a perder su maquillaje, mira como sus ojos se vuelven opacos por la tristeza, mírala y date cuenta que no puedes vivir sin ella.

Eres un maldito cobarde, el mas idiota del mundo, diste el ultimo paso Sasuke, y ahora estas caminando hacia tu coche, eres un estúpido, ella esta de rodillas llorando, tu entraras en tu auto conducirás a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la colina en la que se conocieron, en la que se enamoraron profundamente, y ahí, ahí desearas estar muerto, por que no tuviste el valor de decir que no, no a la boda, no a que me case con ella, no a ser por siempre feliz con Sakura. Eres el hombre más testarudo del mundo y si tú lo eres, yo igual lo seré.

La tomo delicadamente del brazo, la levanto tranquilo y con una paz que no siento, pues por dentro estoy que estallo por el enojo, retiro sus lagrimas, todas y cada una de ellas van dedicadas a ti, al hombre que ama, y yo, yo solo soy el amigo en el que siempre podrá confiar, al que le podrá hablar de ti, sin que ninguno se enoje. Tengo su cariño y su cuerpo, pero su alma y amor te los llevas tu Sasuke.

No quiere casarse conmigo, tal vez si yo fuera un chico aun más rico… como tú.

No quiere casarse conmigo, tal vez si yo fuera aun más guapo… como tú.

No quiere casarse conmigo, tal vez si yo fuera un tipo aun más alto… como tú.

No se caso contigo, tú eres un estúpido, que tal vez puedas estar con ella en la próxima vida.

Vivirás viendo nuestra familia crecer, por que yo quiero tener hijos Sasuke, y se que ella igual, vivirás deseando que nuestros hijos, míos y de Sakura, sean los tuyos, tuyos y de ella. Vivirás viéndonos felices, o por lo menos tratando de serlo, vivirás con nosotros navidades, cumpleaños y demás días festivos, por que aun eres nuestro amigo, el idiota amigo que tenemos en común.

Y tu tal vez encuentres a una mujer que te ame, y tu trataras de amarla, como Sakura intentara amarme a mi, pero los tres sabemos que eso nunca sucederá. Los tres sabemos que estamos en un triangulo amoroso.

Tal vez ustedes se vuelvan amantes, la verdad eso me molestaría un poco, pero si con eso puedo ver a la mujer que amo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, lo aceptare, si con eso puedo verte feliz Sasuke, por tenerla por lo menos unas horas, eso también lo aceptare, y hasta cierto punto estaré feliz por los dos. Tal vez ambos no puedan resistirlo mas y se escapen juntos, eso si me molestaría mucho, te di una oportunidad hace apenas unos minutos y tu la desperdiciaste. Me molestara, pero sabré que no tengo nada que hacer, Sakura será la madre perfecta y por lo mismo no dejara de ver a nuestros hijos, tu como el Tío Sasuke les tomaras un cariño enorme, por ser los hijos de tu mejor amigo y de la mujer que amas. Los querrás y ellos sabrán la verdad, pero estarán de acuerdo, amaran a su madre y por eso aceptaran su felicidad. No habrá impedimento para que tú puedas tener tus propios hijos con ella, como siempre lo haz querido.

Por ahora, Sakura y yo recibimos la bendición del padre, la bendición para ser felices. Tomados de la mano salimos de la iglesia entre felicitaciones a medias, lluvia de pétalos y arroz, y no nos sorprendimos al ver que no esta tu coche Sasuke, Sakura sabe donde estas al igual que yo. Dejaremos pasar un tiempo, tal vez después de la luna de miel, para que las cosas se tranquilicen y podamos ser los mejores amigos de nuevo.

Solo espera unos años más Sasuke, cuando seas amante de Sakura, cuando ambos decidan estar juntos y se escapen, todo como ya dije.

Después de todo te estoy dando otra oportunidad, espero que esa si la aproveches.

Espero que mientras estas en esa colina, y mires el cielo, escuches mi plan para el futuro. Siempre pudimos entendernos y saber lo que pensaba el otro.

Espero que cuando lo entiendas, sonrías y me llames Uzuratonkachi.

Por ahora solo me queda ser egoísta, la tendré para mi cada mañana, tarde y noche; en mi cama, en mi cocina, en todos los lugares de nuestra casa la haré mía, y cuando lleguemos juntos a la explosión de placer, me acordaré de ti, y pensaré que ser egoísta por unos años mas no es tan malo, después la mirare, ella tendrá fruncido el ceño por las poderosas descargas de placer, y la besaré. La besaré y sonreiré por que es mía. Y desnudos y abrazados en nuestra cama divagaré en lo que estés haciendo, tal vez pensando en Sakura, tal vez imaginándola en tus brazos. Y te golpearas por ser tan estúpido por pensar en esas cosas. Y yo soltare una gran carcajada. Seré egoísta todo el tiempo que me quede con ella…

No quería casarse conmigo Sasuke… pero lo hizo.

No querías que nos casáramos Sasuke… pero lo permitiste.

No querías dejarla teme… pero lo hiciste.

No querías actuar como un idiota Sasuke… pero tú siempre haz sido así.

No querías dejar de ser mi amigo Sasuke… pero tú eres mi hermano.

Seré egoísta y tu un estúpido por algún tiempo; por ahora tendrás que vivir con la idea de que _ella se caso __**conmigo.**_

Fin de Marry me.


End file.
